Un tipo de vida diferente
by nickypooh
Summary: Goten es secuestrado cuando es un bebe y criado por Bardock para ser un verdadero guerrero Saiyajin.
1. El Inicio

**A/N: Esta es una historia que escribí hace 10 años y ahora que tengo tiempo decidí corregir y mejorarla.**

 **DBZ no me pertenece.**

 **El Inicio.**

Era un hermoso día en la Montaña Paozu, la luz del sol iluminaba la pequeña casa en donde la pequeña familia Son residía. Había pasado un año desde los juegos de Cell, un año desde que Goku había elegido quedarse atrás en el otro mundo para proteger el planeta que tanto amaba de las fuerzas malignas que parecían siempre estar atraídas a el. Y aunque en ese año muchas cosas habían cambiado, la familia Son estaba lejos de esa paz que Goku había deseado para ellos.

Gohan cruzo la puerta de la pequeña casa nervioso, sabia que lo que iba a pedirle a su madre podría desatar la furia en ella, después de todo, ahora que Goku no estaba, Gohan había prometido ponerle mas atención a sus estudios.

"¿Mamá?" pregunto en voz baja, cuando se dio cuenta que su madre no le había escuchado respiró profundo y lo intento otra vez, ahora un poco mas fuerte "¿Mamá?"

Milk escucho el tono nervioso de su primogénito y suspiro profundo, sabia perfectamente que cuando su hijo utilizaba ese tono era porque iba a pedirle algo que no le gustaría "¿Qué sucede Gohan?" pretendió no saber que era lo que le pediría y le sonrió, aunque no le gustara le había prometido a Goku que seria más tolerante con el pequeño.

"¿Puedo ir a la Corporación Cápsula a visitar a Bulma y los demás?" Se apresuro a decir, sabia que los amigos de su padre no eran del grato agrado de su madre, pero había pasado encerrado estudiando toda la semana y de verdad quería salir un rato.

Milk suspiro nuevamente y bajo la mirada, los amigos de su esposo siempre se estaban reuniendo y nunca le habían preguntado si quería ir con ellos, y no era que ella tuviera tiempo de salir, no con una casa que mantener y dos hijos que alimentar, pero a veces le deprimía estar en la casa sin su amado esposo. Resignada, levanto la mirada y le sonrió a su hijo "Puedes ir, pero regresa a tiempo para la cena ¿entendido?"

La sonrisa de Gohan era un reflejo de la misma sonrisa de Goku, el corazón de Milk casi se rompe de nuevo al verla ¿Cómo negarle algo a su hijo? Aunque no quería quedarse sola, no se arrepentía de dejarle ir a ver a sus amigos.

"¡Gracias Mamá!" le abrazo con fuerza, aunque también con cuidado para no lastimarla. "¡Estaré de regreso antes de la cena!" y después de besar con cariño la mejilla de su madre, alzó el vuelo para llegar cuanto antes a casa de Bulma.

Una vez Gohan estaba lo sufrientemente lejos de la pequeña casa en las montañas Milk volvió a suspirar, aunque esta vez fijo su mirada en el pequeño bebe que dormía aplaciblemente en su pequeña cesta "Creo que seremos solo nosotros este día, Goten" se inclino para darle un pequeño beso en su frente, acariciando con su delicada mano la melena salvaje que el pequeño había heredado de su padre "Cuando despiertes daremos un paseo por las montañas, tu padre y yo solíamos hacerlo con Gohan cuando tenia tu edad."

Sonrió con nostalgia ante aquellas memorias, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de esos sentimientos. No valía la pena deprimirse cuando tenia que encargarse de su pequeño bebe.

Paso su mano delicadamente por el cabello del bebe una vez para después disponerse a hacer la limpieza, aunque Gohan no estuviera, ella aún tenia mucho trabajo que hacer antes de comenzar a preparar la cena.

Mientras tanto, afuera de la pequeña casa un grupo de forajidos vigilaba los movimientos de la familia. Habían estado esperando el momento adecuado para llevar acabo su plan, y no fue hasta que Gohan salió que el líder sonrió y señalo a sus hombres que era hora de avanzar.

Milk limpio el sudor de su frente con la manga de su blusa, ahora que Gohan no estaba era el momento indicado para limpiar su habitación, había comenzado con barrer bajo su cama y eso había terminado siendo mas trabajo de lo que imaginó "¡Cuando regrese ese niño lo pondré a estudiar de castigo por dejar tanta basura bajo su cama!"

Antes que la mujer se pusiera a gritar más, la puerta principal de su casa fue hecha pedazos por una fuerte patada. Milk apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, su primer pensamiento fue por el pequeño bebe que ahora se encontraba llorando a todo pulmón mientras era sostenido sin ningún cuidado por un hombre desconocido.

"¡Suéltalo!" gritó la pelinegra, su miedo fue totalmente opacado por el enojo que sentía al ver a esa bestia agarrar así a su pequeño bebe "¡suéltalo si sabes lo que te conviene!"

El hombre que sostenía a Goten se rió de ella y dejo caer al suelo al bebe, Milk no espero ni un solo segundo y se tiró al suelo, tratando de al menos suavizar su caída "¡Goten!" lo abrazó contra su pecho y rápidamente se arrastro lejos del hombre que aun se reía a carcajadas de ella.

"¡¿Quién eres tu?! ¡¿Que quieres?!" no fue hasta ese momento que Milk al fin puso atención a su atacante, su corazón se detuvo por un instante al ver como ese hombre desenrollaba su cola de su cintura y la movía tras el como un gato a punto de atacar "No puede ser..." murmuro mientras abraza a Goten más fuerte hacia ella, sabia muy bien que si este hombre era Saiyajin no tendría oportunidad de ganar.

El hombre sonrió de lado al ver como la mujer reconocía su raza "¿Qué paso mujer? ¿Al fin te has dado cuenta que esta pelea ya esta perdida?"

Milk respiró profundo y se levanto del suelo, Goten continuaba llorando contra el pecho de su madre, no le había gustado para nada la manera en como ese desconocido lo había agarrado.

"Deberías quedarte en el suelo si sabes lo que te conviene mujer" Le amenazó, pero Milk no le hizo caso, ella estaba lista para defender a su pequeño de ese maldito delincuente.

"Si así lo quieres, veamos de que eres capaz." Milk no intento atacarle, pero cambio su posición a una mas defensiva. Goten seguía llorando, pero Milk no hizo mas que abrazarle mas fuerte, si ese hombre intentaba atacarle, ella estaría lista.

En un movimiento más rápido de lo que ella pudo ver, el hombre le había golpeado fuertemente haciendo que de el impacto soltara a Goten, antes que el bebe cayera al suelo, el hombre lo agarro de una pierna y lo dejo colgando mientras Milk caía al suelo.

"¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, mujer?" Sonrió con maldad y escupió al suelo cerca de donde se encontraba Milk tratando de recuperar el aliento, el golpe había sido tan fuerte que casi perdía el conocimiento "Ya no tienes al mocoso para que te distraiga, dame lo mejor que tengas."

Si se tratase de un humano normal, Milk tendría oportunidad de vencerle, pero ese hombre era demasiado fuerte para ella _"Si tan solo mi Goku estuviera aquí..."_ Pensó con tristeza, sabia muy bien que perdería, pero eso no evitaba que aún tratara de pelear. Moriría si era necesario, todo para mantener a Goten a salvo.

Se levantó con dificultad, manteniendo la mirada en su pequeño bebe que aún colgaba como si fuese un trapo en las manos de ese animal, esta vez no espero a que él atacara primero y se abalanzó a el, propiciándole golpes y patadas tratando de distraerlo lo suficiente para arrebatarle a su hijo y poder huir.

El hombre se rio a carcajadas, aunque para su sorpresa, Milk logro darle uno que otro golpe, aunque no fueron lo suficientemente fuerte para dañarle "¡Ya me hartaste!" Cuando Milk le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro, este tomo su mano y la torció detrás de su espalda "¡Toimo!" Volteo a ver a la puerta destrozada, esperando ver a alguien más "¡Entra de una vez y llévate al mocoso de Kakarotto! Ésta mujer vera de lo que soy capaz."

"Sabia que eres un inútil Maimo." Un segundo hombre entró a la casita, este era mas bajo y regordete que el otro, pero Milk pudo ver perfectamente la cola que este usaba como si fuera un cinturón "Esto lo sabrán todos cuando regresemos"

"¡Cállate y llévate al mocoso!" Gritó Maimo, Milk comenzó a entrar en pánico, ¡estaba atrapada en las garras de ese animal y el otro se quería llevar a su bebe! "Por favor..." Rogó la pelinegra con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas "No lastimen a mi hijo"

Los dos hombres no hicieron mas que reírse de ella, el segundo hombre, Toimo, agarró a Goten con menos gracia que el otro y salió de la casa, Milk quiso seguirlo, pero el agarre de Maimo era demasiado fuerte "¡GOTEN!"

"Quizás no seas buena peleando" Maimo acercó sus labios al rostro de Milk, ignorando por completo los gritos de esta por su hijo "Pero apuesto a que eres buena para otras cosas"

Milk tomó aire para volver a gritar, pero el Saiyajin fue mas rápido y cubrió su boca con una mano mientras la otra aferraba con fuerza las delicadas manos de la mujer a su espalda, Milk quiso morderlo para que le quitara sus sucias garras de encima, pero el hombre tenia demasiada fuerza y cada vez que Milk lo intentaba sentía como si su mandíbula fuera a quebrarse.

"Hace mucho que no veía una hembra tan delicada como tu; las de nuestra raza son luchadoras, pero a ti..." Pasó su lengua por la mejilla de Milk, saboreando las lagrimas saladas de la pelinegra "...a ti te puedo poseer sin ningún problema"

Al sentir como ese maldito rompía su vestido, Milk comenzó a tratar de patearle, conjuró toda la fuerza que pudo para poder zafarse de su agarre pero era inútil. Lagrimas frescas rodaban por sus mejillas, las cuales Maimo lamió con gusto "Mientras más luches, más me gustas"

Derrotada, cerró sus ojos y dejó de luchar. Quizás si lo hacia la dejarían ir y podría escapar para poder rescatar a su bebe. No era algo que ella hiciera con facilidad, rendirse, pero era por su hijo, y por él estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Te aburriste?" Dijo con un tono burlón, esa mujer parecía que tenia fuego en las venas y ahora simplemente ¿se había rendido? Eso no le gustó para nada, pero tampoco tenia tiempo para estar jugando. Su misión era llevarse al pequeño medio Saiyajin y ya lo tenían.

"Debó irme, pero antes de eso te dejare un obsequio." Al decir eso tiró a Milk al suelo, tomando ambos brazos con una mano, Milk trató de patearlo de nuevo pero el utilizo su otra mano para pegarle una bofetada tan fuerte que hizo que la mujer casi perdiera el conocimiento de nuevo "Abre los ojos, esto te gustara a ti también"

Milk lo ignoro y cerro los ojos con fuerza, no quería verle; quería pretender que nada de esto estaba pasando; quiso recordar los buenos tiempos con Goku y con Gohan, prefirió imaginar que Goku entraba por la puerta diciendo que estaba vivo, quería imaginar cualquier cosa que no fuera ese maldito tocando su cuerpo, quería pretender que estaba cocinando una deliciosa cena para su hijo y no que estaban corrompiendo su cuerpo.

Maimo no se tomó su tiempo, no fue gentil con ella, lo único que quería era sentir placer y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. La mujer no decía nada, tampoco luchaba por escapar, al Saiyajin no le gustó eso, quería escucharla gritar y rogar por su vida; Así que con la mano que tenia libre la agarro por el cuello, apretándole fuertemente y disfrutando como ella abría sus ojos y luchaba otra vez para poder conseguir un poco de aire y poder respirar.

"Así me gusta" Gruñó, sintiendo que pronto acabaría, la mujer debajo de el se estaba poniendo morada, la falta de aire poco a poco estaba clamando su vida. Claro, a Maimo no le importaba eso, el solo quería acabar pronto para regresar a su nave y largarse de ese planeta.

Milk lucho hasta que no pudo mas, poco a poco su mirada se volvió borrosa, las esquinas comenzaban a oscurecerse, sabia que este seria su fin y lo único que le preocupaba en ese momento eran sus hijos, aún tenia la esperanza que Goku regresaría, que el salvaría a Goten y a Gohan de esos delincuentes, que algún día serian una familia otra vez.

Maimo al fin terminó de corromper su cuerpo, el éxtasis del momento le hizo olvidar controlar su fuerza y rompió el cuello de Milk, matándola enseguida "Si serviste para algo después de todo"

Se levantó del suelo dejando el cuerpo de la mujer descubierto, con sus fluidos manchando su una vez prístino vestido. Se encogió de hombros y se arreglo su uniforme. Era hora de regresar a su planeta, la mujer no le servía de nada, viva o muerta.

Sin siquiera mirar atrás se alejo volando de la pequeña casa en la Montaña Paozu, el sol seguía brillando como si nada hubiese pasado, nadie podía imaginarse la tragedia que una vez más caía sobre la familia Son.

A/N: Para seguir con la tradición(?) los nombres de los Saiyajines son una versión algo alterada de vegetales en japonés. Reviews son bienvenidas pero no necesarias.


	2. Un hijo perdido

**DBZ no me pertenece.**

 **Un hijo perdido.**

No hacía mucho tiempo que Gohan había llegado a la Corporación Capsula a encontrarse con los demás guerreros cuando sintió que algo andaba mal. No podía explicar que era lo que sucedía, pero tampoco quería ignorar el sentimiento que parecía ser importante.

"Bulma, lo siento pero creo que voy a regresar a casa" Se excusó el pequeño guerrero, no quería dejar la reunión, la verdad le gustaba estar ahí y escuchar las viejas aventuras que su padre había compartido con sus amigos, pero en su interior sabía que algo andaba mal y su trabajo como 'hombre de la casa' era cuidar de su madre y de su hermanito.

"¿Sucede algo, Gohan?" Bulma le vio preocupada, no era normal que Gohan tuviera esa expresión tan pensativa, mucho menos cuando estaban recordando a Goku.

"No..." murmuro distraído, no tenia idea si en verdad pasaba algo o si solo era su imaginación, pero no se iba a quedar ahí para averiguarlo "Solo debo irme ¡pero si puedo voy a regresar!" le dedico una sonrisa sincera a Bulma para luego volar hacia su casa.

 _"Espero que solo sea un mal presentimiento y que mi mamá y Goten estén bien..."_

Tan pronto puso un pie afuera de su casa, Gohan supo que había tenido razón en regresarse. No parecía que hubiera alguna amenaza cerca, pero sabia que no debía confiarse en eso. Respiró profundo y camino hacia la puerta, su corazón se detuvo por un momento al ver que había sido destruida "No..." Trató de no entrar en pánico, pero el silencio que lo rodeaba le ponía la piel de gallina.

"¿Mamá?" Dio un paso adentro de la casa que ahora se encontraba destrozada, Gohan no se había ido por mas de treinta minutos pero parecía como si se hubiera ido por años. Milk siempre mantenía la casa tan limpia, aun cuando su padre la destrozaba accidentalmente, Milk siempre había arreglado el desorden en un par de minutos.

"¿Mamá?" Su tono era mas urgente, mas desesperado. No escuchaba a su hermanito y por mas que lo intentaba no podía sentir el ki de ninguno de los dos "¿¡Mamá!?" Dio un pasó más y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver la escena frente a el: Milk estaba en el suelo, su cabello que siempre llevaba en un delicado moño estaba despeinado, su vestido estaba roto y sucio, pero lo peor era que aunque tenia sus ojos abiertos, estaban devotos de su habitual brillo.

"No...¡NO! ¡MAMÁ!" Corrió a su lado y se arrodillo en el suelo, tomando entre sus temblorosos brazos el cuerpo sin vida de su madre "Mami, mamita..." Las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas aterrizando como gotas de lluvia en el rostro de Milk, pero esta no las sintió. Gohan la abrazo con fuerza contra el, no entendiendo como pudo haber pasado esto sin el darse cuenta.

"Te lo juro mamá" Dijo entre llanto "¡quien te haya hecho daño lo pagara caro!" Su enorme tristeza se convirtió en rabia, primero su padre había muerto por su culpa y ahora su madre había sido asesinada porque el no estaba para protegerla, y lo peor, era que seguía sin sentir el pequeño ki de su hermanito y temía que el hubiera sufrido el mismo destino que su madre.

"¿Por qué?" sollozó "¿¡POR QUE!?" gritó hacia el cielo , en su rabia y tristeza no notó que su energía se había elevado casi al máximo, alertando a los otros guerreros que algo andaba mal.

* * *

Piccolo fue el primero en llegar a la casa en la montaña Paozu, el ki de Gohan seguía aumentando fuera de control y el Nameku no estaba seguro de que le sucedía. No parecía que hubiera una pelea cerca y no podía sentir el ki de nadie más que el de Gohan, pero eso no impidió que entrara con cuidado en la casa, listo para atacar si era necesario.

"¿Gohan?" susurro preocupado al ver a su pupilo en el suelo sosteniendo el cuerpo de la esposa de Goku. Piccolo no sabia que había pasado, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que la mujer más fuerte del mundo había perdido la vida.

Vegeta fue el segundo en llegar, seguido por Krillin y Yamcha. Gohan había calmado su ki, pero aún seguía llorando, abrazando el cuerpo de su madre "¿Qué paso aquí?" Gruño Vegeta, respetando el dolor del pequeño y no demandando explicaciones gritando como normalmente lo hacía.

"No lo sé" Contestó Piccolo, Gohan no había dicho nada desde que su mentor llegó, solo sostenía el cuerpo de su madre mientras murmuraba disculpas por no haber estado ahí para protegerla "Goten ha desaparecido" Continuó Piccolo, después de haber llegado y verificado que Gohan estaba bien y que no había una amenaza inminente se dedico a buscar al bebe, al no encontrarlo, llegó a la conclusión que alguien había ido por él y Milk había muerto tratando de protegerle.

Krillin se acercó lentamente al pequeño demi-saiyajin y puso una mano sobre su hombro, cuando Gohan no hizo por moverle Krillin suspiro y se arrodillo a su lado "Lo siento mucho, Gohan" miró con tristeza el cuerpo de Milk y se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta para cubrir las piernas descubiertas de la esposa de su mejor amigo.

Notando el gesto de Krillin hacia su madre, Gohan al fin se separo de ella, acostándola con cuidado en el suelo "Gracias Krillin" susurro bajando la mirada, su amigo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a poner una mano sobre su hombro "Llamaremos a Bulma y recolectaremos las esferas del dragón, te lo prometo Gohan, reviviremos a tu madre"

Vegeta, quien permaneció en silencio en esos momentos, se dirigió a la habitación más cercana, quitando una sabana blanca de la cama para cubrir el cuerpo de Milk con esta. Aunque el y Milk nunca se habían llevado bien, debía admitir que sentía respeto hacia la mujer de su adversario. Gohan agradeció el gesto con una mirada triste, asintiendo la cabeza levemente, Vegeta le devolvió el gesto solemnemente.

"Regresare cuando tenga todas las esferas" Se dirigió el Príncipe hacia todos en la habitación "Piccolo, tu busca a Goten y ustedes" Dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Yamcha y Krillin "Quédense aquí, quien sea que haya hecho esto puede que regrese por Gohan" Los dos guerreros asintieron también con la cabeza, sabían que no tenían el nivel de pelea de Vegeta o Piccolo, pero harían lo que fuera para ayudar a Gohan.

Sin decir más, Piccolo y Vegeta tomaron vuelo en diferentes direcciones, Gohan no había dicho nada, pero tenia la leve esperanza que Piccolo encontraría a Goten, mientras tanto solo era cuestión de tiempo para poder revivir a su madre.

* * *

Pasaron varias horas y aún no había señal de Goten por ningún lado. Ten Shin Han y 18 se habían unido a la búsqueda pero ninguno lograba encontrar una pista que los llevara cerca del pequeño bebe.

Una vez Vegeta logro recolectar todas las esferas del dragón, todos los guerreros detuvieron la búsqueda para reunirse afuera de la Corporación Capsula para llamarle y pedirle ayuda a Shenron.

Gohan miró hacia el cielo que se había oscurecido, las esferas brillaron y de pronto apareció el dragón intimidante e imponente como siempre.

 **"¿Cuáles son sus deseos?"** Habló Shenron, su poderosa voz resonando con autoridad.

"Por favor Shenron, revive a Milk" Pidió Krillin, no importaba cuantas veces habían visto al dragón, el siempre se sentiría intimidado.

Los ojos rojos del dragón brillaron, justo entonces Milk abrió sus ojos lentamente, Gohan se arrodillo junto al cuerpo de su madre y le abrazo con fuerza **"Su deseo ha sido concedido"**

"Gracias!" Gohan estaba feliz de tener a su madre de regreso, ahora solo faltaba pedir el ultimo deseo. Se separo de su madre, quien aún estaba confundida por lo que había pasado, y se acercó lo más que pudo al dragón. A diferencia de Krillin, Gohan no se sentía intimidado, sino que estaba esperanzado de que el dragón le ayudaría a encontrar a su hermanito.

"Shenron, por favor ¿podrías traer a Goten de regreso con nosotros?" El dragón no dijo nada esta vez ysus ojos no brillaron como antes. Gohan y los demás se preocuparon al ver esto, usualmente significaba algo malo para ellos.

 **"Lo siento"** dijo Shenron después de unos agonizantes minutos **"No me es posible localizar a Goten, no se encuentra en este mundo ni tampoco en el de los muertos"**

Nadie dijo nada después de eso, nadie sabia que hacer, si Goten no estaba muerto, pero Shenron no podía encontrarlo podía significar que aunque Goten estuviera vivo, ellos nunca mas lo volverían a ver.

Gohan abrazo su madre de nuevo, después de haber escuchado al dragón Milk había recordado lo que había pasado; su corazón se rompió por no haber podido salvar a su pequeño hijo, aferrándose a Gohan, los dos lloraron por el destino que parecía siempre querer quitarles lo que mas amaban.

* * *

 **A/N: Siento mucho si hay errores, pero no tengo un beta que me ayude así que este capitulo no esta revisado.**

 **Tambien, esta parte eran como dos parrafos en la historia original asi que es un capitulo un poco corto. Despues seran mas largos, lo prometo.**


	3. Entra Bardock

**Entra Bardock.**

"¡FREEZER!" Gritó Bardock, exhausto por la batalla contra Dodoria y por quitarse de encima a los soldados que venían en todas direcciones hacia el. Freezer, todavía en su silla, salió de la nave tranquilamente, sus lacayos quedaron petrificados al verle, pero Bardock solo le dedico una sonrisa altanera "Esta será una oportunidad para cambiar el destino del planeta Vegeta."

Freezer no se digno en contestarle, simplemente levantó un dedo formando una pequeña esfera de energía naranja.

"Y también cambiar mi destino" Continuo Bardock "¡Y el destino de Kakaroto!"

Freezer continuo callado, serio, esta era una de las razones por las que quería deshacerse de esos malditos saiyajines. Pronto ya no tendría que preocuparse por ellos, mucho menos por la leyenda del Super Saiyajin. Sin decir nada hacia la amenaza de Bardock, continuo haciendo la esfera de energía un poco más grande.

"Y obviamente ¡También tu miserable destino!" Al decir esto, Bardock formó en su mano una esfera de energía blanca "¡SERA TU FIN!" Lanzó su ataque contra Freezer, quien aprovecho ese momento para también lanzar su ataque, pero a diferencia del de Bardock el ataque de Freezer era mas grande y poderoso, la esfera de energía que el saiyajin lanzó, se desvaneció por completo al hacer contacto con el poder de Freezer.

"¿Qué hizo?" Se preguntó sorprendido al ver que su ataque no le había hecho nada a Freezer; en cambio, el ataque de Freezer se hacia cada vez más y más grande, no había nada más que hacer, la visión de Bardock estaba a punto de hacerse realidad.

"Kakarotto..." Susurro el nombre de su hijo una vez su cuerpo entere se vio envuelto en la energia mortal que Freezer había lanzado contra el y su raza, pero antes que sus ojos se cerraran, tuvo una ultima visión: Su hijo Kakaratto había crecido para ser todo un guerrero, vio como venció a otros enemigos, incluyendo a un crecido Principe Vegeta, para luego enfrentarse al mismísimo Freezer. Con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios, Bardock cerro sus ojos y dejó que la luz naranja lo cubriera por completo.

 _Proceso de descongelamiento iniciando en 5…4…3…2…1_

 _Descongelamiento exitoso._

"¿Bardock?"

El Saiyajin en cuestión abrió los ojos lentamente, su mente aun estaba nublada tras haber sido atacado por Freezer, pero la voz que lo había despertado le parecía conocida, por lo que hizo lo posible por enfocarse en lo que sucedía a su alrededor y encontrar la voz que lo había llamado.

"¿Bardock? ¿Me escuchas?"

Fijó la mirada en quien le llamaba y se sorprendió al verle, rápidamente se levanto de donde fuera que estuviera acostado y le abrazo con fuerza "Gine" murmuro contra el cabello negro de la mujer, después que Freezer lanzara su ataque, estaba más que seguro que su pareja había muerto en la explosión "¿Estoy en el paraíso?"

La mujer rio y le abrazo con más fuerza "Si tu estuvieras muerto, dudo mucho que te dejaran entrar al paraíso" Se separo de su esposo y le sonrió, aunque tenia muchas cosas que explicarle, quería aprovechar el momento para poder tenerle cerca.

"Veo que sigues siento tan molesta como siempre" Dijo sin malicia, la verdad era que estaba feliz de haber despertado con ella ahí, aunque el sentimiento de felicidad pronto fue reemplazado por la angustia de no saber que había sido del Planeta Vegeta "¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué sucedió con los demás? ¿¡Sobrevivieron todos al ataque de Freezer!?"

La sonrisa de Gine se desvaneció al escucharle "Tengo tanto que contarte..." murmuro, abrazándole una vez más para que el no la viera derramar unas lagrimas, siempre le había molestado que llorara, pero ella no podía evitarlo, nunca había podido comportarse como una verdadera Saiyajin.

"Dime que pasó Gine" Su tono era serio, necesitaba saber que había pasado después del ataque de Freezer, el estaba seguro que nadie podría sobrevivir ese gran poder.

"Freezer destruyó el planeta Vegeta" Se separo de el y limpió sus lagrimas con sus manos, a ella todavía le dolía recordar cuantos de su raza habían muerto ese fatídico día "Solo algunos logramos sobrevivir, los que no estábamos en el planeta ese día...y tu."

Bardock suspiro pesado y bajó la mirada, el había tratado de advertirles a todos, pero como idiotas, los Saiyajin no habían hecho más que burlarse de él "¿Has escuchado algo sobre Kakarotto y Radditz?"

Las lagrimas que al fin había logrado calmar volvieron a rodar por sus mejillas, y esta vez no hizo nada por detenerlas. Gine amaba a sus hijos, y el recordar que los había perdido le rompía el corazón "No desde que Lord Beekon interceptó mi nave y me metió en esa maldita cámara criogénica"

"¿Quién...?" Pero antes que Gine le pudiera contestar, un hombre extraño entró a la habitación en donde se encontraban, a simple vista parecía otro Saiyajin más, aunque obviamente no lo era por la falta de su cola y porque parecía mas débil que un soldado de tercera clase. Bardock gruñó al verle, obviamente ese hombre sufría de delirios de grandeza, creyéndose que era realeza.

"Veo que ya has despertado, Bardock." El hombre le sonrió como si nada, pero Bardock notó como Gine dio unos pasos atrás, tratando de pasar desapercibida. Sabia que algo andaba mal, si su querida Gine se comportaba asi.

"¿Quién diablos eres tu? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?" Demandó Bardock inmediatamente, no tenia ningún interés de tener una platica con alguien que hiciera a Gine sentirse así.

"Mi nombre es Lord Beekon, y este es mi planeta en el que has despertado. ¿Así agradeces que haya salvado tu vida? " Habló con tono altanero, sabia que los Saiyajin eran unos brutos sin clase, y vaya que Bardock era como lo imaginaba "Claro, no podía esperar más de un Saiyajin de clase baja como tú."

El guerrero se levanto de donde estaba de un solo salto, parándose peligrosamente cerca de ese hombre. Después de todo lo que había hecho, merecía ser reconocido como algo más que un maldito soldado de clase baja "¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso dañe tu orgullo? Maldito mono de tercera clase, Freezer tenia razón al quererse deshacer de todos ustedes"

"¡Maldito!" Bardock levanto su puño para darle una lección a ese hombre, aunque podía escuchar a lo lejos a Gine gritarle que no lo hiciera, pero era muy tarde; antes que su puño conectara con el rostro de Lord Beekon sintió un horrible dolor en su cabeza que lo hizo caer al suelo de rodillas "¿Qué...que pasa?" musito preocupado, no era como cuando había tenido las visiones de la destrucción de su planeta, este dolor era mil veces peor.

"¡Bardock!" Gine corrió a su lado y se arrodillo para sostenerle "Por favor Lord Beekon, el no sabia nada ¡Por favor, no lo mate!" Le rogó la pelinegra, sosteniendo a Bardock en sus brazos.

Lord Beekon no hizo mas que negar con su cabeza en disgusto "La única razón por la que sigue vivo es porque necesito un hombre como él en mi ejercito; dile que si no cambia esa maldita actitud, lo matare a el y a ti y a ¡todo lo que quede de su maldita raza!" Al decir eso se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

"¿Bardock? ¿Estas bien?" Le pregunto una vez Lord Beekon había salido de la habitación, aun estaba asustada por lo que habia pasado, apenas acababa de recuperar a Bardock, no lo queria volver a perder.

Bardock sentía como se aliviaba el dolor en su cabeza, por un lado estaba confundido, pero por otro lado estaba aliviado que su pareja estuviera bien "Gine...dime todo lo que sabes de ese hombre ¿Por qué nos tiene aquí?"

La pelinegra respiro profundo y le soltó para que el pudiera levantarse del suelo, lo conocía demasiado bien y sabia que si trataba de ayudarle a levantarse se molestaría "No sé mucho sobre quien es el o cuales son sus planes, lo único que sé es que ha estado recolectando Saiyajines en todo el universo, cualquiera que haya sobrevivido a la destrucción del planeta Vegeta"

Gine notó la decepción en el rostro de Bardock, ella había sido la única que le había creído sus visiones sobre la traición de Freezer, por eso había logrado salir del planeta antes que fuera destruido, y ahora ahí estaban otra vez, bajo el mando de otro dictador "Lo siento Bardock, para colmo Lord Beekon no confia en nosotros y nos implanto un chip en la cabeza que nos mantiene bajo control"

Al escuchar eso los ojos de Bardock se abrieron de par en par, eso significaba que el dolor de cabeza que había sentido había sido por culpa de ese maldito.

"Nuestro nivel de pelea desaparece, y nadie puede atacarle porque el los mata enseguida..." Continuó Gine, mas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas al recordar como habían muerto otros saiyajines a manos de Lord Beekon, y como Bardock pudo haber muerto también "No hay nada que podamos hacer más que seguir sus ordenes o morir"

"No..." murmuro Bardock, no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando "Gine, cueste lo que cueste, voy a sacarte de aquí" abrazó a su mujer con fuerza, no había nadie alrededor así que no le importo demostrar esa clase de sentimientos hacia ella, siempre que lo hacia la culpaba por pasarle esa 'enfermedad' de tener sentimientos.

"¡Oh Bardock!" Se separo levemente del abrazo de su marido, mirando a sus ojos con esperanza, ella siempre creería en el "Lo sé, sé que lo haras"

Pero el momento se vio interrumpido cuando alguien abrió la puerta de par en par, Bardock rápidamente se levanto y se paró frente a Gine, protegiéndola del extraño que acababa de interrumpir su momento.

"¡Pero si es Bardock!" Dijo el hombre, Bardock le miró fijamente, notando como el era un saiyajin también "Tengo algo para ti, Lord Beekon nos hizo viajar muy lejos para recogerlo" sin decir más tiro a los brazos de un muy sorprendido Bardock un pequeño bebe.

"¡Kakarotto!" Gine ignoro por completo al Saiyajin y se dirigio hacia el bebe, arrebatándolo de los brazos de Bardock "¡Estas vivo! ¡Mi bebe!"

Maimo se rio de la mujer, el sabia que el pequeño no era Kakarotto, sino su hijo, pero a el no le importaba eso, su misión había sido llevar al pequeño y dárselo a Bardock y ya había cumplido "¡Bah! Esa mujer es una desgracia para nuestra raza"

Bardock se quedó callado por un momento, si Kakarotto estaba ahí, era posible que su visión no pudiera hacerse realidad ¿Cómo iba a vencer a Freezer si estaba atrapado ahí con ellos? "¿Por qué esta el aquí? Es solo un bebe, ¡y con un nivel de pelea demasiado bajo!"

"Lord Beekon quiere que lo entrenes, es tu mocoso así que no tienes remedio" Era inútil decirle la verdad, que ese mocoso no era su hijo sino su nieto, no hacia ninguna diferencia y Lord Beekon no había especificado que necesitaba saberlo así que no era su problema.

Ignorando al Saiyajin, Bardock le dio la espalda para estar frente a su mujer y su mocoso, que al parecer le habían cortado su cola "Gine, aunque muera en el intento, tu y Kakarotto saldrán de aquí con vida. El acabara con Freezer y al fin seremos libres de estos malditos de una vez."

Pero Bardock no sabia, no tenia idea, que Freezer ya había muerto a manos de su hijo, y quizás nunca lo llegaría a saber.

 **A/N: En esta versión de la historia decidí incluir a Gine, la verdadera madre de Goku. Ella como Bardock fueron congelados para preservarlos as que no saben que paso después que el planeta Freezer exploto.**

 **Gracias por continuar leyendo!**


End file.
